Personal Assistant (Midorima Shintarou)
by LunaAtic
Summary: When Asuka's close friend Riko asks her to spy on her fiance one of the leading actors and models Midorima Shintarou, she agrees without a second thought, But little does she know...Midorima's looks handsome looks are only there to compensate his foul personality. Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Assitant** **[Midorima Shintarou x OC] for Shiranai Atsune**

The flash of the cameras blinded him but Midorima did not wince. He smiled accordingly and continued his way into the tall buildings. Fangirl screams, journalists' yells, security walking around him in a tight circle - Midorima Shintarou was used to it. He smirked and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose in an aristocratic manner. The door in front him swung open and what seemed like a red carpet was dropped to his feet.

"Midorima-sama, we were not expecting you for another hour." A balding fat man paced around him, trying not be left behind. He wiped his head and face with a white handkerchief and almost fell down when Midorima stopped abruptly.

"I was in the area. Are the candidates here?" he questioned

"Yes sir, they are all waiting in the waiting room." he replied.

"How many showed up?" Midorima ran his fingers through his flawless hair.

"One hundred and nine." the man replied proudly. "All are finest specialists in the area."

"Today's lucky letter is A...so I will only interview candidates whose names start with A. How many are there?"

The man scratched his baldness nervously.

"Fifteen."

"Lets cut it down to seven," Midorima replied and made his way to one of the finest rooms in the building. He took off his leather jacket and dropped it on a sofa. As soon as he sat down, his secretary brought him a caramel flavoured coffee with one sugar cube and extra cinnamon.

"One sugar cube?"

"Yes."

"Extra cinnamon?"

"Yes."

"Mixed clockwise seven times?"

"Yes."

"Not bad Takao, let the first candidate in."

He sipped his drink, skilfully hiding his delight. "Midorima-sama, here is the resume," Takao placed a file in front of his employer, but Midorima ignored it.

A soft knock on the door was followed by a quick but sharp entrance. A girl approached with steady confident footsteps bowed and greeted the two.

"Name." Midorima started the questioning.

"Sakamaki Asuka,"

"Age."

"23 years old."

"Place of birth,"

"***, Japan."

"Star sign."

"Sagittarius."

"Sexuality,"

"Straight,"

Midorima smirked as the girl did not even budge at each question. She showed no nervousness or stress, as if she entirely comfortable with the situation.

"So why do you want to work for me?" he asked crossing the hands on his chest. Midorima loved asking that question. It was a question which always put people in a tough spot. No matter how good they were, the question always took them aback. He wanted to see how this girl would get out of the situation, however he was the one taken aback by her answer.

"I want to work for you because I need to kill time until I find a better job." she replied.

A file fell out of Takao's hand breaking the silence. Midorima looked directly into Asuka's eyes, and she did not look away. Takao picked up the file and cleared his throat.

"Well...thank you Miss Sakamaki, we..."

"You are hired."

"WHAT?!" Takao's shock was too obvious.

"You start tomorrow, 8 o'clock. If you even one minute late, you will be fired."

"Understood." the girl stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your patience." she said and walked out in the same manner as she walked in.

"Midorima-sama..." Takao was completely unsure of how to start the conversation. "Midorima-sama..."

"Is something bothering you Takao?"

"This girl...she...why?" the brunette was at loss.

"Hahahah..." Midorima could not resist and laughed out loud holding onto his sides. Takao stared at him with confused and disbelief. This perfectionist and lover of superstitions just hired someone who told him that he is simply a step on building her career. "Takao, you lack imagination. Occasionally," he grinned and took off his glasses. Only then Takao noticed a fire dancing in his emerald green eyes. "A man needs to treat himself."

/

Asuka walked into *** Production at 7:30 am. She quickly found the door she needed but before she could knock the door swung open.

"Fantastic. You are here." a pink haired female looked at her from the top of her glasses. She wore a two piece black suit with white shirt with reveal all noticeable areas. "Come on in." she stepped aside to let Asuka in.

"Good morning,"

"Yeah, yeah...tell me are you religious?" the pink haired one asked.

"No, not really."

The woman smiled. "Fantastic. Here. This will be your bible. Read it, learn it, then burn it." she handed her a thick pile of A4 paper, neatly divided into sections by sticky notes.

"What is this?" Asuka questioned.

"The timetable, daily routine, likes and dislikes and other similar information of Midorima-sama."

Asuka's eyes widened as she opened a section called "Superstitions and horoscopes." She quickly scanned it with her eyes.

"Here it says that Cancer and Sagittarius have a complicated, unpleasant relationship, full of misunderstanding...and to stay away from them?" Asuka said with slight confusion.

"That's what gets us all," the pink haired one exclaimed. "Midorima-sama specifically **never** hires anyone with an unpleasant horoscope to him." the woman eyed her intently, as if trying to bring out something which Asuka could be hiding.

"First time for everything, right?" the girl smiled for the sake irritating the woman.

"Anyway, my name is Momoi Satsuki, I am Midorima-sama's secretary. I've left some form for you to fill in, they are on the table. Be sure to be done before 8. Midorima-sama will be waiting for you in 205 room."

"2+0+5=7..." the girl said out loud. "Interesting individual. More interesting than I was told,"

/

"You are surprisingly on time." Midorima opened the door himself. "Did Momoi provide you with the details I need you to know?"

"Good morning," Asuka said, but no reply followed. _*I am beginning to think no one in this building has manners_.* "Yes, I have it."

"Good, sit down." the girl did as she was told.

Midorima sat opposite her. He did not speak but simply studied her. Asuka did the same. She looked closely at her new employer. He did not differ to himself in TV, moreover he looked even better. His green hair was slightly messy and looked like he was running his fingers through it continuously. Lack of glasses allowed to see his eyes without any obstacles. They were rather beautiful. His t-shirt perfectly framed his muscular chest and jeans almost outlined his strong long legs.

"I'm not going to give any lists but I want you to memorize what I am going to tell you," he started. "First of all if you are working for me, you have to look accordingly. I need you to get out of those and wear something appropriate. Second of all, this position requires you to spend almost 24 hours with me, which means that even if I call you in the middle of the night and tell you to come - you will have to be there. And third, my words are absolutely, I don't like to repeat twice. Is that understood?"

"Yes, however," Asuka said.

Midorima raised his eyebrow.

"What exactly does my job role involve?"

"You will be my PA. My timetable, workouts, meetings, work everything will be on you. You will have to accompany me everywhere. Be it work or workout at the gym. You will have to follow closely Oha Asa and prepare my daily lucky item. Saying "I couldn't find it" is not an option, it must be done. Apart from that you have to follow all the show business updates and news and provide weekly reports which summarize what is happening and what would be beneficial to me. Lastly, you will have irregular working hours, I might need you right now, but I won't later or vice versa." Midorima rubbed his temples and looked the girl directly in the eyes. "Is everything clear? How does that sound?"

"Like a dream come to true to many ladies out there." Asuka blabbered unable to resist herself.

Midorima chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor. Who would have thought."

"Thank you."

"Get your contract signed in the next twenty minutes. Ask Momoi to pick you something from the nearby shop, she understands fashion. I need you ready, dressed and composed in exactly one hour and 35 minutes. The meeting place is here. Takao will arrive by that time and we will be hitting the road."

"May I ask where we will be going?"

"All in good time, Sakamaki Asuka, all in good time."

/

 **5 months later**

The melody of her Smartphone cut the silence of the room. Without opening her eyes Asuka reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. Automatically her finger slid across the screen as she brought it closer to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Asuka, I need you to come over in the next 45 minutes." Midorima said panicking on the other side of the line.

The girl pushed herself up from the bed and blinked a couple of times.

"I live on the other way of the town, I will not be able to make it in 45 minutes." she replied looking at the time which showed 3:28 in the am.

"The driver is already waiting by your house. There is no traffic. Hurry up." Midorima hanged up leaving the girl in complete silence.

She sighed heavily and got out of bed.

Not bothering to go out of her way to dress fancily, she threw a pair of blue jeans on, green tank top and black hoodie, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the apartment. Since she started working for one of Japan's top 10 idols, her life changed drastically. In the past five months she has been abroad 10 times, woken up in the middle of the night exactly 48 times, taken to Russian Ballet 3 times, attended VIP parties 19 times and have acted like an errand girl almost every other day.

Midorima's character turned out to be worse than she imagined.

Auska opened the door of the limo and hopped in.

"Got you up early as well huh Kagami?" she yawned and helped herself to the coffee provided by the driver.

"I'm used to it by now." Kagami replied huskily as he quickly took off and drove down the empty road.

"So what is the topic of today's sassy bitch fit?" Asuka asked.

"Midorima is ill."

"Ill? Just great!" the girl sighed heavily and took out her phone to check for the nearest pharmacy.

"Just call him a doctor and call it a day." Kagami suggested.

"If only I could...Riko will kill me if I abandon her fiancé "in the time of need"." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Kagami turn here and stop by the pharmacy, I need to pick up a few things."

"You do know that if Midorima finds out that you are working for him only to spy on hm for his fiancé, he will be furious." Kagami stopped the car.

"Oh please, you aren't here out of the kindness of your heart either." Asuka retorted before exiting the car. * _As if I don't know that myself_ ,* she thought furiously.

"Oh dear..." Kagami yawned and opened the window. "She didn't even realize what she got herself into."

/

The door swung open and before she realized, she was dragged inside the house and across the hall to Midorima's library, which also served him as an office, relaxation dojo and a nap area thanks to the cushy red velvet sofa.

"You are two minutes late!" he yelled finally showing his face to Asuka. The tall and mighty Midorima Shintarou, wanted actor and model, faced her wearing a pink strawberry face mask. For a moment Asuka's breath got stuck in her throat, but she quickly took a hold of herself.

"Kagami told me you are unwell, so we stopped by a pharmacy."

"Ill? No! I am not ill, I am on my deathbed!" Midorima exclaimed dropping onto his sofa dramatically.

"And the pink face mask is a lucky charm to keep you living?"

"If I wasn't so ill I would have laughed at that,"

"No doctors I assume?"

The green haired man shook his head eagerly.

"Okay...I'm sure you will get better soon enough. You don't sound so...wow..." she blinked as she took off his mask. Midorima's nose was bright red, the skin was peeling and looked unhealthy. "Okay...lets hope this is just a cold." she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Asuka do something already, I can't stand this anymore!" Midorima sneezed loudly all over her face. Asuka swallowed hard and wiped her eye from his saliva.

"Midorima-sama, please get in bed for now, I will warm up some milk and bring it to you along with medicine, but _you have to_ stay in bed. I will cancel all the appointments for tomorrow, so please just rest."

Midorima stalked upstairs carrying his lucky charm close to his hard. Asuka watched him open the door to his room and walk it. She couldn't help but wonder if she found the whole situation sad or funny. She quickly messaged Riko, informing her of what happened and what the plan is and started with the preparations. She heat up the milk and added a spoonful of honey. She filled a glass with water and placed two anti-flu pills and several cool patches on tray. Asuka grabbed her bag and the tray and made her way upstairs. Midorima was already lying bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. The girl helped him to sit up and waited until he finished the milk.

"How was it?" she questioned.

"Disgusting. I don't like warm milk."

"Nobody does. It's a horror show." she smiled handing him the medicine. Without a question Midorima swallowed the pills and emptied the glass of water.

Asuka touched his forehead with her hand, but her it was too hot to feel anything. She sighed and leaned in. Her lips connected with his forehead. His skin burned making her pull away instantly.

"Okay, lie down," she said feeling a strange tingle in her chest. She wiped his face with a wet towel and put a cooling patch on his forehead. "Now try to sleep." she said getting up from the bed, but he caught her hand. Asuka wanted to pull away from the burning touch but Midorima held her firmly. She looked at him just to meet his deep green eyes staring at her with a serious look.

"Stay here." he said.

"I will wash up and come back."

"No." his grip tightened around her wrist. "Stay."

And Asuka gave in. Midorima patted the bed beside him inviting her to join him. She felt sceptical, but the sleepiness was getting to her. She suddenly felt exhausted. She shrugged and took off her hoodie and got into the bed trying to keep as much distance from Midorima as possible.

* _You owe me for this Riko. You owe me big time_!* she thought before drifting to sleep.

/

She shifted in her sleep and tried to turn around but a mountain was in the way. Asuka shifted once more just to feel more weight pressing her down. She opened her eyes in confusion. The whole of Midorima was practically on top of her crashing and suffocating her. Asuka tried to slip out of his grip but he held her firmly.

"Midorima-sama," she cleared her throat. "Midorima-sama!"

Midorima stretched a little and opened his eyes. A moment of silence followed.

"Midorima-sama, please get off me," Asuka said calmly.

"Why? I feel very comfortable, aren't you?" his face was suddenly inches away from hers. Their eyes met and Asuka felt the same strange tingle in her chest. She swallowed hard wanting nothing else but to get away.

"Not really no," she replied making another attempt to get away, but her strength could never match Midorima's, he didn't even budge. His large hand rested on her cheek stroking it gently. She felt the hairs on her hands rise up as shivers quickly got to her skin. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb parting her lips lightly revealing the line of perfect white teeth. Midorima leaned in closer when a sudden wave of sneeze covered him. This time he managed to turn away and not sneeze into her face. Asuka used the moment to slip out of his grip. She grabbed her phone and rushed to the bathroom.

"Takao-san, please come to Midorima-sama's house, He needs professional assistance." she hang up and dialled the next number.

"Ugh, why are you up so early?" a female voice yawned into the phone.

"Really? Must you ask that?" Asuka said sarcastically and sat down on the floor. "Listen Riko, I want out. I don't think I can do this anymore."

Riko sat up on her bed dropping the covers on the floor.

"No, no, no, Asu-chan, you promised me!"

"You said one month! I have been at your fiancé's service for the past five. The things I've had to put up with...he calls my clothes rugs and makes me get him his Oha Asa lucky item daily no matter how hideous it can be, he also insists I get one for myself too and yesterday he sneezed into my eye and today..." she froze almost blabbering that Midorima attempted to kiss her. "He woke me up at this hour."

"Asu-chan, I promise I will do whatever you want, just stay there a little longer."

"Why? He is clean as a newborn." Asuka argued.

"I need to sure."

Asuka ran her hand through her tangled chin length hair feeling exhausted. "Fine...but the price list is growing and you can start by booking me that trip to Naples we've talked about."

"I'm on it."

Asuka was about to hang up when Riko spoke again.

"Thank you for this Asuka, I know Midorima is not easy, but this is very important to me...this is the man I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be sure...even if this is an arranged marriage."

"I know, but Riko this is also unfair on him, think about that." Asuka hanged up. She clenched the phone in her hands and pressed it to her forehead. She looked down at her legs. "It's also unfair to me." she said out loud when Midorima knocked on the door.

"Did you drown in there?" he yelled.

"Pfff...I wish," Asuka mumbled and got off the floor. "I'm coming," she yelled back deeply regretting what she got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midorima's POV**

"Father I have no intention of marrying that girl," I argued feeling the frustration building up inside me.

"Your intentions have nothing to do with this marriage. This is business. Just put a signature on paper and live your life however you want." father yelled back. "I don't care how many women you have after, I need you to do this for the company. Just imagine the success, two leading companies uniting as their children get married."

"Father you are not listening to me. This will not happen."

"You will do as I say!" he hanged up. I turned around to look at today's lucky item. Honey badger stared back at me. Oha Asa did warn that I will have problems with an Aquarius today. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Asuka walked in with a file in her hands. She bowed lightly and waited for further instructions from me.

She looked remarkable. Slightly loose black trousers, green blouse which uncovered one of her shoulders to reveal a black bra strap, platform shoes and accessorize. Momoi even told her how I like to see the hair on a woman - chin length, straight, with bangs parting to different sides. She looked at me with those hypnotizing sapphire blue eyes waiting patiently for me to say something. Oh how I adore when this girl looks at me with so much obedience.

"Sit," I told her.

She sat down. "I've brought your timetable for today. Please have a look through it and confirm it."

I didn't bother looking through it. "What is planned for tonight?"

"There will be a VIP party at the *** Club after press conference. We should be able to make it there before it ends. Showing up is most important."

"Cancel the press conference. We will go straight to the party. Tell Takao that he can have night off, you will accompany me instead."

"Midorima-sama," Asuka started carefully looking at me like I am a madman. "This press conference is very important. It is about the new series you will be playing the lead role. I cannot simply cancel it."

"I don't want to know what you can or cannot do. I need you to _do it_." I said deadly. "I want you to be ready by 9, Kagami will come to pick you up. Now leave."

I turned away from her and rested my chin on my hands. I didn't want to hear any objections. Not today.

 **END POV**

Asuka bowed and rushed to leave the room. Midorima was in a very foul mood, which never happened before. She closed the door silently and leaned on it processing what she was told. * _How the hell am I supposed to cancel a 500 hundred people press conference with there being consequences?*_ she thought roaming her mind for solutions. Her first thought was - call Takao.

/

"You are a lifesaver," she exclaimed sighing in relief.

"Haha...the least I could do for a night off," Takao replied. "But...don't you need to get ready? If you are late when Midorima-sama is in such a bad it could be catastrophic."

"Huh? What time is it?" Asuka looked her watch and gasped.

"It's EIGHT! Eight!" she yelled jumping off her seat unsure of where to go and what to do.

"Call Momoi. She will help. It's her hobby." Takao winked opening the door for her.

"Thank you so so very much!" Asuka bowed what seems like 10 times and rushed to room 104.

/

The time was 20:58pm when Midorima looked at his Rolex. The front door of the apartment block opened and Asuka gracefully exited the building. Midorima's slightly widened behind his glasses. If he didn't know better, he would never be able to recognise her. Asuka walked towards the limo taking small confident steps. Kagami got out of the car to open the door for the girl.

Midorima rubbed his chin looking up and down at Asuka. She wore a long dark red dress which opened her back completely and hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled and pinned with a plain my tasteful golden pin. Her black heels matched a small bag she held in her hands. Kagami opened the limo door as Asuka walked closer. She got into the car straightening her dress as she sat down.

"Good evening," she greeted glancing at Midorima, allowing him to finally see her face clearly.

"Good evening,"

Asuka turned away and looked out of the window as Kagami took off. Midorima watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her full lips painted red were tightly pressed together. Light blush on her cheekbones accented her olive skin. It was the first time. Perfect eyeliner lines completed the look. Asuka sighed lightly parking her lips. Involuntary Midorima bit his inner cheek.

Asuka tilted her head to a side revealing her slender neck and pronounced collar bones. Midorima's fingers trembled as he fought the urge to reach out and stroke her tempting flesh. Asuka finally noticed his gazed.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Just thinking that Momoi did a remarkable job,"

Asuka shrugged.

"Indeed."

The rest of the journey they've spent in silence.

/

The club was teeming with the elite of the city. Asuka looked around curious of whom she could recognize. There was Murasakibara Atsushi the number one in the modeling industry of sports clothes. Akashi Seijuro, who was a famous lawyer known for never losing a case, Haizaki Shogo - a boxer with foul character but women loved it, Kise Ryouta - started his career with modeling but continued as an actor and occasional high fashion model. Asuka recognized a few more face but she didn't remember their names, nor did she care about them. One of the fancy dressed waiters showed them to the VIP lounge, which was separated by red velvet curtains from the rest of the club. Midorima ordered a bottle of champagne as soon as they sat down. The waiter thought it was his duty to inform the couple that Midorima's choice was splendid.

Asuka openly watched her boss. Midorima was acting weirder than usual.

"Ahhh Midorima-chii,"K Kise's hand landed on Midorima's shoulder. Midorima glared at the blonde and brushed his hand off.

"Kise, you are as avuncular as always,"

"Glad to see you too," Kise smiled widely inviting himself to their table.

"Hello, my name is Kise Ryouta," he introduced himself to Asuka.

"Sakamaki Asuka, please to meet you." Asuka extended her arm for a handshake.

Kise grabbed her hand gently and turned it over.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied kissing it.

Asuka smiled back politely.

"Kise," Midorima hissed under his breath.

Kise laughed. "Midorima-chii you are always so uptight, how did you manage to get yourself such a gorgeous girl. Doesn't he bore you to death?"

"Kise, just go." Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Okay, okay." Kise stood up just as the waiter brought the champagne. "Enjoy your drinks, I will pass by again later,"

"Don't." Midorima said as Kise walked away.

Asuka sipped the champagne, admiring the taste. The quality was indeed splendid.

"You two are rather close,"

"We went to school together. A long time ago," Midorima retorted downing the entire glass of alcohol.

"Interesting," Asuka leaned back on her seat and looked away.

"Not at all,"

before the girl know it, Midorima finished the bottle of champagne. He gestured to the waiter and ordered a bottle of wine. "Would you like anything different to drink? Something to nibble on?" he questioned, but Asuka shook her head. Midorima whispered something to the wait, who smiled and nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Asuka asked.

"I told him to keep the booze flowing," Midorima shrugged, Asuka blinked slightly shocked with his words and tone. She opened and closed her mouth, not bothering to argue. The music played louder and people started filling the dance floor.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" to her surprise Akashi Seijuro offered her his hand. He looked straight into her eyes, as if showing his superiority. Asuka felt a chill run down her spine.

"I'm afraid my companion will have to pass," Midorima replied for her. Asuka sighed with relief sending him a thankful look.

"Thank you," she said watching Akashi walk away. "He gives me chills," she mumbled under her breath.

"He gives everybody the chills,"

Third bottle of wine arrived to the table. "Midorima-sama, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. More wine?" Asuka shook her head and excused herself out of the table. She slowly walked to the ladies room and locked herself in a cubicle.

"Kagami..." she whispered into the phone. "Kagami, Midorima is getting wasted. Park up somewhere close, I might need help later."

"Wasted? How much did he have?" Kagami exclaimed.

"Enough to put him into a chardonnay coma any time soon."

"Hahahahaha..."

"I'm hanging up." she whispered when she heard people walking in. *Why me?* Asuka mumbled wanting to bang her head against the cubicle door. She closed her eyes and sighed feeling tired. Her mind was completely occupied by Midorima.

/

"What took you so long?" Midorima asked raising his eyebrow. He was obviously tipsy, but not yet drunk.

"There was a queue." Asuka retorted.

"Midorima-sama, perhaps we should leave soon?" she asked carefully.

"Why is that? The night is still young."

"I don't think you are well enough..." Asuka tried to find all the right words, but none came.

"I didn't hire you to 'think' about that," Midorima gulped down several shots of tequila lined up in front of him.

Asuka twitched. She felt on the edge. The annoyance has been building up for a while. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table leaning close to Midorima's face. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes tickled her nostrils.

"Oh really? Well here's some news for you oh big and mighty," she hissed. "I quit. And since I don't work for you anymore, here's a little something to think about. Your character is despicable, yes I've heard that you were complicated but you speak trash. Whatever happened is no reason to drink yourself into a chardonnay coma, you are not the only one with problems. Get real. Now, I am going to leave and you can stay here drinking, sulking and feeling sorry for yourself. Why? Because the little bit of guts I thought you had were flushed down a posh toilet. Goodnight." Asuka pushed the table knocking down a couple of glasses and marched her way out of the club.

"Asuka...ASUKA!" someone yelled her name.

Asuka turned around angrily to see Kagami running after her.

"Where's Midorima?"

"He is in there, feeling sorry for himself." she snapped angrily her eyes glaring daggers at everything.

"Where are you going then?"

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"Kagami...I am too tired of this crap. I quit. I've had enough. No more." Asuka started walking when she heard _his_ voice.

"ASUKA!" Midorima yelled stalking out of the club. "ASUKA...come back here. Where the fuck are you?" he continued yelling baring keeping on his feet.

"That idiot..." Asuka hissed. People were turning their faces and pointing fingers. Paparazzi crowed around him like crows yelling and snapping photos.

"Are you going to help?" Kagami asked.

Asuka bit her bottom lip furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shit...Kagami go get the car." Asuka rushed towards her ex boss. She pushed past the crowd telling her to get lost. "Nothing to see her," she snapped. "Snap that thing one more time and it will be the last thing you do," she barked at one of the guys. She grabbed Midorima's arm and pulled him away. "Get going, move it." she hissed at him. "Why the hell do I have to do this."

"Asuka...I'm not feeling so well," Midorima said as she pushed him inside the limo, which Kagami parked as close as he could.

"No shit." she snapped back.

"Where to?" Kagami questioned.

Asuka rubbed her temples. "Take us to mine. I am scared to imagine the mess next to his house tomorrow."

Midorima leaned on her but before she could yell and push him, he passed out. "This guy..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami helped Midorima walk up the stairs. He eased the "star" on the sofa and joined Asuka in the kitchen. She poured him a glass of vodka and downed hers in one go. They stood in silence for some time.

"What are you planning to do?" Kagami finally asked.

Asuka took off the jewellery she wore. She dropped her bag on the table and kicked off her shoes. She pulled up her dress and sat down "man style".

"I will think about it tomorrow." she replied. "I'm too tired right now. Will let that idiot sleep it off first, then kick him to the curb. I've had enough of Midorima Shintarou to last me a lifetime."

Kagami chuckled.

"You seem kind of fond of him, even with all his negative qualities."

Asuka didn't reply.

"Well I'm going now. Don't drink too much," Kagami put his full glass in front of her and left.

Asuka got up and walked into the living room. Midorima looked huge in her small apartment. He laid awkwardly on the sofa, glasses shifted to down his face. She took them off and placed on a small table near the sofa. Asuka grabbed a blanket and covered Midorima. The girl grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka and a glass and sat down in an armchair opposite Midorima. She poured herself a drink and downed it. Alcohol burned her throat. She felt like she gulped down a bottle of pure ethanol.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Midorima sleep. He slept soundlessly, occasionally furrowing his eyebrows. His green hair got slightly lower and was sticking to his forehead. He looked different without his glasses. More vulnerable, more approachable. Asuka had to admit, deep down inside, she admired him. She found him attractive. She was attracted to him. Her heart clenched unpleasantly.

Asuka rubbed her chest as if trying to get rid of this annoying feeling. She poured herself another drink, but this time she could not down it. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. The girl stood up and walked to Midorima on shaky legs. She stroked his head gently, looking down at his face. Her fingers traced his cheek, his face, then travelled up to his forehead. She moved his hair from his forehead and leaned closer. Her lips touched his forehead in a quick and gentle kiss. Asuka pulled back and turned away.

She made her way to her room feeling the weight of the world dragging her down, but little did she know...as soon as she turned away, Midorima opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The dress fell on the floor followed by thin see through tights and a bra. Asuka pulled on her oversized washed out t-shirt and shorts. She sat down on her bed facing away from the door. What happened next both shocked and surprised her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, her back instantly connect with a toned chest. She gasped losing her balance and completely relaxing into the arms.

"Midorima-sama..." she exclaimed but Midorima's lips silenced her. He held her arms tightly while he deepened the kiss. It felt good. No. It felt great. Asuka shivered and returned the kiss with equal amount of passion and desperation. Midorima nibbled on her bottom lip before licking it. Asuka moaned into his mouth, which Midorima took as an invitation to continue. He pulled the girl on his lap making her wrap her legs around his waist. Asuka broke the kiss panting heavily.

A whirl of thoughts and faces swept through her mind. She thought of Riko, but quickly brushed her off. Her mind quickly blocked common sense and her body gave into her carnal desires.

Midorima tilted her neck to side revealing the tempting flesh. He took off his glasses and threw them on the floor. He pressed his chin to her neck, rubbing himself against it. Asuka could feel his stubble, it tickled her. She chuckled. Midorima furrowed his eyebrows and bit into her flesh, causing a gasp out of her mouth.

"Mmmm..." the girl moaned, as he continued nibbling and sucking on her flesh leaving a large purple bruise. She clenched onto his arms, trembling like a leaf from the sensations he was sending through her body.

"Midorima-sama..." she mouthed.

"Shin...call me Shin," he replied huskily kissing up her neck, making his way to her jawline.

"Shin..." Asuka repeated. Midorima froze and looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes shone in the dim light of the room. There he saw that same look she once gave him. Eyes full of obedience. Midorima craved this look. With a swift move he pushed her on the bed pinning her arms above her head.

"Asuka...I want you to always look at me like this. Only me." he whispered. She looked into his eyes, which were completely dimmed with lust. He was waiting for her reply. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes..."

That was all he needed. His hand slipped under her t-shirt, feeling her boiling hot flesh, stroking and caressing, trying to memorize every inch of her, as if fearing that she would vanish. He cupped her firm breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, waiting for Asuka's reaction, which he got almost instantly. The girl moaned arching her back.

"So senssitive..." he leaned in and kissed her again, not being able to get enough of her lips. "Tasting so sweet," he continued. "I want more,"

Asuka freed her hands and grabbed his face. She pulled him closer, touching his lips with her gently. Again and again.

One his arms snaked around her waist, the other rested on the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his excitement pressing to her inner thigh. Midorima rubbed himself against her eagerly. She ran her hand through his soft hair, once again looking into his eyes. She pushed herself against him.

Midorima nodded and quickly unzipped his jeans. Asuka pushed off her shorts. When she was about to take off her underwear, Midorima stopped her. He pushed her down on the bed and attacked her tummy. Kisses and nibbles drove the girl insane. He rubbed his warmth outside her underwear, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Midorima smiled. He kissed the inside of her thighs and slowly pulled down her underwear. One finger slipped in easily, followed by the second one. Asuka moaned and shifted not sure where to hide from all this pleasure, nor did she want to. Midorima pulled out his fingers and pushed himself gently inside.

Asuka gasped and winced in pain.

"Bear with it a little," Midorima whispered making her wrap her arms around his back. Asuka nodded trying to relax.

"Just move," she whispered into his ear, gently giving it a nibble, causing him to shiver.

Midorima kissed her jaw and started moving. The feeling of pain was quickly overtaken by unbelievable pleasure. The room was filled with moans, panting and sounds of thrust, which got quicker and harder every minute.

Auska lost count of time. She lost her sense of reality. All she could think of was Midorima Shintarou deep inside her.

Midorima bit his lower lip as he felt himself coming close to releasing. He slowed down earning a question look from the girl.

"Not yet," he whispered huskily. "I want more,"

He pulled out and turned her over. Asuka got the hint and stood on her fours. Midorima grabbed her waist and pulled her on his member. She gasped. The feeling was completely different. In this position she felt him more, she felt his member throbbing inside her, it seemed longer, thicker...bigger, reaching further inside her.

"Move," she mouthed, and he did.

Midorima quickly gained the speed which brought them both unbearable pleasure. He clenched onto her waist, bruising it with his strong hands. His sweat ran down his body and dripped onto hers. He stroked her curves loving the feeling.

Finally he fell on back with all his weight, almost crashing her. His movements became faster and harder. With a final thrust, he released himself inside her. His arms were clenching onto the girl as if his life depended on it. He continued repeating her name, over and over again but she couldn't hear. The pleasure dulled all her senses.

They collapsed.

The exhaustion was too much to bear, and soon Asuka felt herself drifting to sleep.

The sleep came before she could hear his quiet and firm..."I love you, Asuka."

She didn't reply. Midorima held her tightly and soon fell asleep as well.

/

The morning came too soon.

Asuka was awaken by the loud bang of the front door. She opened her eyes and sat on the bed. Midorima was beside her. Sleeping soundlessly. His arm rested on her tummy. The door to her room burst open to reveal...

Riko.

/


End file.
